Life of the Guardian, Lavi x OC x Kanda
by AmericanOtaku
Summary: Chie Saya has long since wished to be an exorcist and find her best friend, Yuu Kanda. Her wish comes true, but it's more than she bargained for. She was expecting for everything to be the same, but when her new friend, Lavi, and her best friend, Kanda, begin to fight for her love, things begin to get a little out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

I sigh as I saw that the official exorcist had, of course, finished off all the akuma. I never get to have any fun. The exorcist sees me. "What are you doing here? Are you an akuma?"

I scoff. "As if. I was just passing by and sensed akuma, thought I could have some fun, but no. You had to go and kill them all." His eyes are scanning me.

"You're not a real exorcist, are you?" The man ask. I shake my head no.

"Nope. Doesn't seem like much fun."

The man scowls, and what looks like a finder ran up to me. "Chie-san!" my eyes widen, then narrow at the man.

"You're not human. You're dead." The finder smirks, transforming into an akuma. I sigh and punch through the akuma, it dying. The exorcist stares at me. I sigh. "My name is Chie Saya. I am on my way to London, England. I came here from Japan. Any questions?" The guy's eyes widened.

"Ch… Chie?" he stutters. I nod and sigh.

"Yes, baka."

"It's Kanda." I blink.

"Y-Yuu-kun?" Kanda nods.

"Che. It's been a while. Where were you?"

"Around," I reply, looking away, not wanting to answer.

"Where's Arashi?" When I don't answer, Kanda grows suspicious. "Chie. Where's Arashi?" Again, I don't respond. Luckily, my hair is covering my eyes, hiding my tears. Kanda grabs me by the shoulders, and I look up at him, surprised, allowing him to the tears that have started to fall. "Don't tell me…"

"S-stop…" Kanda blinks. "I-It's not my fault… it's not…"

"Chie, I'm not blaming-"

"It's not my fault!" I push Kanda away, sobbing. "Don't blame me! He did it on his own!"

"He did what on his own?"

"He… he became one of those demons… those akuma… it's not my fault! It's not fair!" I wipe the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Whoa there, Yuu. Where'd you find a pretty girl like that?" A redhead asks his "best friend."

"Don't call me that, baka usagi." I stand.

"I'll see you around, BaKanda. I'll keep in touch." I say, stumbling a little.

"Chie, you're an idiot!" I just turn around and continue walking. "Don't you know that I actually care about you?!" I stop and turn to Kanda. "You're the only one that doesn't annoy me. So stop being an idiot, Chie. It doesn't suit you." Kanda turns and stalks away.

I smile. "Thanks, Yuu. Guess I'll join ya then." I run up to catch up to Kanda.

"Yuu?" Lavi asks.

"It's Kanda, baka usagi!" Kanda yells. I look at Lavi, walk over, and bow.

"Sorry for my rudeness. People call me I Saya." I stand and smile at the Bookman.

"Well, call me Lavi." Lavi puts out a hand for me to shake, which I did.

"Hurry up, you two." Kanda sighs. _Baka usagi… you better not get close to Chie._


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah! Kanda, Lavi! You're back!" Lenalee exclaims, and Allen looks up at the trio, blinking at me.

I blink at Allen. "Walker-san?" I ask. Allen smiles.

"Hi, Saya-san."

"What are you doing here?" before Allen could answer, I exclaim, "Oh, right! You were traveling with Marian-san, on your way to be an exorcist!"

Allen smiles. "You remembered! Well, what are you doing here?"

"Ah… I stumbled upon Yuu-kun and Lavi-san, and Yuu-kun brought me here. I guess I'm becoming an exorcist now." Then, I saw Allen's food. "Is that dango?!"

"Yea. You can go ask Jerry to you cook something. Anything you want." I race over to Jerry.

"Jerry-san! I would like dango, paella with chicken and chorizo, chicken teriyaki bento, and sushi –all types!"

"Comin' right up, Miss!" Jerry begins cooking and all my food is finished in less than five seconds. I take off and sit next to Allen, eating.

"Dis is delishous!" I exclaim.

"Jerry is a good cook."

"Che. I, you didn't come here to eat. Come on." Kanda drags me off before I could finish. Soon, we're inside Komui Lee's office. "Komui! I'm coming in." Kanda walks in, me behind him.

"Oh, Kanda! Who is this girl with you?"

"Good evening!" I bow. "People call me I Saya. Nice to meet you." _I wish I could have a real name. _

"Oh! I'm Komui Lee. I expect you're an exorcist?"

"Yea… I guess you can call me that."

"Alright, come with me." Komui takes me away, leaving Kanda to go back to his room.

Later, I come back to the cafeteria, to see Lenalee waiting for me. "Hey, Chie!"

"Oh… I'm afraid I haven't gotten your name."

"It's Lenalee. Come on! I'll show you around." She grabs my hand and pulls my along. Luckily for me, my room's next to Kanda's. After a trip around the Order, Lenalee drops me off at my room. "Well, call if you need anything." With that, Lenalee leaves. Instead of going into my room, I knock on Kanda's door.

"Yuu-kun, it's me, Chie."

I hear a grunt. "Come in." I slowly open the door and quietly shut it behind me. Kanda, as I suspected, is sitting on the floor, meditating. I sat on his bed and began to think. _I'm sorry, Yuu-kun. I'm not your friend. I'm just another liar. Another faker. I don't have a real name, a real identity. But I'm glad I know you –that I knew you. This is the life of Guardian. I haven't found that person yet. I thought it was you, but I was wrong. I'm sorry. _I begin to get teary eyed, and Kanda notices. He gets up on the bed.

"Baka. I don't remember you being such a crybaby." He wipes the tears from my eyes. "Be strong. Be brave. Don't forget to fight. Arashi's in a better place now." _So that's why he thinks I'm crying… I can't let him know the truth… I'll go with it. _I nod, wiping my eyes. "You're an exorcist now. Live through it." I smile.

"Thanks, BaKanda. That's why you're my friend." Kanda scoff.

"Che. Like I care."

"You said you did earlier today."

"Shut up!" I laugh. _Maybe I can stay here longer. Maybe you are the one. _


End file.
